


If These Walls Could Talk

by zenkitty555



Series: Doctor Strange and the Fall of Magic [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comics/Movie Crossover, Doctor Strange Kinkmeme, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Voyeurism, the Doctor is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Zelma has seen many odd things in the Sanctum, but sometimes the noises are the most surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Doctor Strange KinkMeme on Tumblr. Prompt is at the end.

It was surprising how much of her life had changed over the past year. Her life always seemed to be taking strange twists and turns. From being a new graduate to working in a library, little could she have guessed her brain would become infested with creatures, leading her to seek out help. If it weren't for those creatures, she would have never volunteered to help the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Stephen Strange. 

She crept down the halls of the New York Sanctum with the book that the Doctor had asked for earlier in the morning. The mansion was a creepy place with strange rooms, artifacts, and occasionally odd creatures filling it’s walls. After magic was nearly wiped out, it became a little less creepy, but it still scared her more than her Great Aunt Jean’s cabin in the Catskills. Then there were the noises. Those were the most unsettling. The creaks, squeaks, and occasional crashes reminded her of old horror movies, where the unsuspecting protagonist bit the dust after turning down a wrong corridor.

She put her hand on the door to the Doctor’s study, but before she could push it open, she heard a sound that made her stop. It was definitely a moan of some sort. It wasn’t a shout, but a low rumble, and she couldn’t even recognize it as human at first. She then heard the Baron’s voice.

“Shhh. It’s only going to hurt for a minute,” His deep, accented voice said.

The moan turned into a groan. That was most definitely the Doctor’s.

“God, Karl. Do you have to do it like that?”

“What other way would you want me to do it?”

There was a slight edge to the question. He often spoke in that tone to the Doctor, as Doctor Strange was not the easiest man to live with, despite his belief otherwise. It was often funny to watch them interact, as it reminded her of the movie ‘The Odd Couple’, but more gay.

There was a loud groan of relief, and the Doctor's voice was broken up by small breaths.

Zelma couldn’t believe it. They were having sex in the middle of the day in the study. She couldn’t believe her boss and his boyfriend, who were normally so reserved in front of her, were just going at it. She heard some creaking of furniture, and then something fell, crashing to the ground.

Her mind started to think about what was going on in more detail. She could picture it: the Baron, with his green robes slightly parted, bending the good doctor over his desk, driving into him. The little gasps and groans being torn from his lips. The moans of pain mixed with pleasure.

She heard nothing for a moment. It was actually eerily silent for once. Not even the heating pipes made noise.

“Can you hurry up?” The doctor asked.

He sounded irritated. She was a little surprised how rushed he sounded. Wouldn’t most people want to draw it out longer?

“Do you want me to injure you?” Karl retorted.

There was a whelp, and then she was sure heard the chair being moved. Had they gone from the desk to the chair? It was confusing, and the sounds were getting harder to hear. She pressed closer to the door.

Zelma was surprised when she accidentally fell in. Unable to catch herself, she yelled as she fell flat on her face. She closed her eyes for a moment before looking up. She was sure her face was probably as red as a tomato by this point.

The Doctor had his hand out, while Karl grasped it in his hand. They were both fully clothed, and obviously not carnally involved in any way.

“I… I found that book you wanted,” Zelma said.

“Thank you Zelma. I have a list on the table over there for some others,” Doctor Strange said.

She nodded.

“Are you okay Ms.Stanton?” the Baron asked.

“Just my pride is wounded. No big deal,” She laughed awkwardly.

The Doctor shrugged as the Baron wrapped the bandage around his hand.

“Now, don’t forget to apply it three times a day, or it will take longer to heal. You have to do exactly as I showed you, or it’s liable to take your skin off. I swear, you never learn Stephen.”

“Look, how was I supposed to know it was infested? It looked like a regular spoon.”

“All artifacts should be assumed dangerous until proven otherwise.”

“It itches,” the Doctor complained.

The Baron sighed, grumbling as Zelma left the room with the list. She left the door open, and then leaned against the wall next to the door frame. She sighed and closed her eyes. She was an idiot. Why would they would be having sex when she was around? She must have a very dirty mind. Her ex used to tease that reading all those romance novels would get her in trouble one day. It felt like today was nearly that day.

“You know, you’re pretty hot when you play doctor. We’ll have to do that sometime.”

Zelma squeezed her eyes shut.

“How long was that list you gave her? I could provide you with a full check up if it will take a while,” the Baron replied.

The amusement was evident in his voice.

“There’s about a good hour’s worth of searching on that list,” The Doctor responded playfully.

Zelma quickly fled the area before she was found out, escaping to the kitchen. She couldn’t even consider starting on her task. She needed a minute and a cup of tea to calm her nerves. Sometimes the things she heard in the house were much more unsettling than the sights.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: They’re behind closed doors and *character of your choice* is looking for them and about to open the door, but there are suspicious moans and groans coming from the other side, so they’re hesitant to walk in, but then they do and Mordo and Stephen were just doing *innocent activity of your choice* Of course, after they’re left alone again, they wonder about what they could be doing instead.


End file.
